


Jane’s Sketchbook

by ashleybenlove



Category: Pocahontas (1995), Tarzan (1999)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Art Major Jane Porter, Clit Rubbing, Community: disney_kink, F/F, Jane is a dork, Kissing, Sexual Content, Swimming, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 00:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14682768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Jane happened to be sketching Pocahontas. She had gotten more than halfway through the current piece, when she looked up again to the pool, not able to see her. She went back to the piece and was promptly interrupted…“That’s a nice sketch,” a voice stated from behind her.





	Jane’s Sketchbook

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in December 2010 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "Jane/Pocahontas. Modern Day University AU, Jane is an adorable, clumsy art student who crushes on Pocahontas, a beautiful upperclassman who aspires to be an olympic diver and travel the world. Jane starts secretly sketching and drawing her crush whenever she has the chance, and one day Pocahontas finds out. You can keep it PG if that's what you're comfortable with, but sexings are totally welcome!"
> 
> Pocahontas’s last name in this is the name of the language family that the real one would have spoke.

Jane Porter was an Art major, originally from London, England. She was in her second year at University of New Mexico. 

Pocahontas Algonquian was a double-major at the same school: Native American Studies and Comparative Literature and Cultural Studies, in her fourth year. She was from Virginia. Her real love? Diving. She hoped to one day become an Olympic-class Diver, which would enable her to visit the rest of the world. Thankfully, she got enough practice, as a swimming and diving team member. Her goal was to be at the next Summer Olympics, in 2012, or if not, in 2016. London or Rio would be acceptable. 

Jane did not really personally know Pocahontas. She knew of her and she had met her. The swimming and diving team was at her Freshman orientation to introduce the students to the campus. Pocahontas had been a tour guide for Jane’s group, and had shown them the University’s Natatorium. And Pocahontas had helped her up when Jane tripped while they were in the Natatorium. Jane had tripped on a towel while they were shown the locker rooms, and Pocahontas had been kind to assist her back onto her feet. And that was how it had started. 

Her first year, Jane had gone to a couple of swimming and diving matches, to see Pocahontas compete. Jane had realized that she definitely had a crush on the older female while going to these matches, and sometimes she would sketch and draw Pocahontas in her art book while watching her from the stands. It certainly helped with her boredom while waiting for the matches to start and the breaks in between them. She honestly would not have much interest in any of the sports (especially what these Americans called football!) had not somebody she rather fancied was involved in one of them. 

Jane thought Pocahontas was incredibly sexy. Long, smooth legs, beautiful tan skin, stunning black hair that she often put in a ponytail. She often wondered about what Pocahontas looked like without her swimming uniform. She more than once called out Pocahontas’s name while masturbating.

Now, Jane was in her second year at the University, classes having started earlier in the week. Jane was dressed in a tank top, a pair of shorts, and flip flops. And she had her hair up in a bun away from her face and neck. She certainly would have dressed in more – but the August weather: 100 degrees in Albuquerque today. Enough to make Her Majesty Queen Elizabeth II wear the very outfit she wore. She was glad it was a quiet day on campus, being a weekend, and that no one really was at the Natatorium. It was open for people to swim or hang out, though. Pocahontas happened to be there today, practicing her backstroke. At least the last time Jane looked up from her sketchbook. 

Jane happened to be sketching Pocahontas. She had gotten more than halfway through the current piece, when she looked up again to the pool, not able to see her. She went back to the piece and was promptly interrupted…

“That’s a nice sketch,” a voice stated from behind her.

Jane squeaked, almost dropping her sketch pencil, and turned around in the direction of the voice.

Pocahontas was seated in the row behind her. A white towel was wrapped around the lower part of her body, still wearing a swimsuit. She had another towel around her neck, her mostly wet hair resting on the towel.

“I didn’t realize that I had an audience and an admirer today,” Pocahontas said. “I’ve seen you at a couple of the matches last season. You had that book with you then too.”

Jane instantly went red and wished she could hide her face inside a towel. Or at the very least more clothing so she would hide in it, instead of this tiny tank top.

Jane finally regained her composure when Pocahontas asked her “Do you have a name?”

Jane closed her book, stuck her pencil in her hair, and turned around to face Pocahontas. She took a deep breath, extended her hand and said, “I’m Jane Porter.”

Pocahontas took Jane’s hand and shook it. Jane couldn’t believe that their hands were together, touching. Her hand felt lovely and strong in her own dainty hands. “Pocahontas Algonquian. You have a major? And are you British? I hear a London accent.”

“I am British. I’m an Art Major. Yourself?”

“I’m from Virginia, I double major in Native American Studies, as well as Comparative Literature and Cultural Studies,” Pocahontas replied. 

Jane nodded.

“How many sketches do you have of me in that book of yours?” Pocahontas asked her. 

Jane stammered. “Well, uh, there’s a lot. A-about a dozen or so. Maybe more.”

“Listen, I’m going to go the locker room to shower to get the chlorine off, but, you’re welcome to sit in the locker room to wait for me. I’d love to see your sketches.”

“Oh, no, I couldn’t.”

Pocahontas grabbed her hand and said, “Yes, you can. Besides, if I leave you could run off, and I don’t want that.”

And so, Jane sat on the built-in seats that were in front of the lockers, her sketchbook in her tote bag. Pocahontas was currently in the shower. Jane sat quietly, her hands resting on her knees, trying not to think about that fact. But, the fact did affect her. 

Finally, she heard the water shut off and the shower curtain make the unmistakable sound of being pulled open. Then, she heard flip-flops walking toward her. 

When she looked to see Pocahontas she was treated to an eyeful. Pocahontas was completely naked from the front. She had a towel covering her hair and a towel covering her back, but she was completely exposed. 

One of Jane’s hands shot up to her eyes, but Pocahontas laughed. “Don’t bother. There’s no need. It’s not like you don’t have what I have.” Pocahontas gestured towards her pelvis and her chest. Jane nodded and put her hand back. 

Pocahontas pulled the towel from her back and set it down next to Jane. She then went over to her locker and opened it, pulling out her bag of her clothes from it. She sat down on the towel next to Jane, and Jane looked at Pocahontas’s body. 

“Wow,” Jane said.

“I could say the same for you. You have a cute little body,” Pocahontas replied, and gently touched Jane’s cheek, before reaching forward and kissing her on the lips. One of Pocahontas’s hands touched Jane’s breast… Jane leaned into the kiss and one of her hands ended up on Pocahontas’s thigh.

When the kiss ended, Pocahontas said, “How about I get dressed, and we go back to my place, and you can show me your sketches?” She said it in such a way that Jane knew Pocahontas did not mean that in the literal sense. And she was right, because not long later, Jane lay on Pocahontas’s bed, with one of Pocahontas’s finger inside her, while another massaged her clit, and Jane moaned Pocahontas’s name.


End file.
